Reina, Reina de las Espinas
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Blimunda] Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Participa en el** Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Con mucho cariño hecho para **Blimunda**. Cariño, espero que te guste y que sea un buen recuerdo que te lleves de . Mis mejores deseos de exito para ti en toda tu vida.

* * *

><p><em>Nada es mío, todo es de George R. R. Martin. <em>

* * *

><p>Olenna siente la brisa del mar en su cara, un murmullo exquisito recitado por el mar e interpretado a su manera por el viento. Le gusta el lugar, es tranquilo y es bello.<p>

Luthor está sentado en la arena, sus cabellos largos y usualmente arreglados en una coleta baja se riegan por su espalda en una cascada de rizos, la espuma llega hasta la planta de sus pies y él sonríe ante la sensación, sin despegar la vista del cielo. A ella no le gusta eso, le da miedo, siente que lo pierde cada vez que mira hacia el azul infinito del firmamento.

—¿Qué miras tanto?

—El cielo, no es obvio.

Ambos se ríen, es la inercia que procede a sus actitudes acidas. Cuando están juntos suelen suceder cosas como esa, una conversación de dos líneas que para cualquiera es una tontería y para ellos es la mejor charla filosófica de todas, y se divierten todo lo que pueden porque en realidad decir la verdad no está muy bien visto. En secreto ambos suplican porque el día en que se les otorgue un verdadero cargo en la corte no se les inhiba tanto la lengua.

—¿Y bien, mi señora? —Pregunta el futuro Lord de Altojardín a su esposa— ¿Cree usted que podamos en un futuro seguir gozando de las delicias del Rejo con esta pasividad?

—Temo mucho decepcionarlo, mi señor. En el futuro no podremos hacer mucho más que sonreír, saludar e insistir en que todo el mundo nos cae bien.

Se ríen, de nuevo. Saben que es verdad.

…

La playa frente a la casa de su hermano está llena, El Rejo tiene tantos visitantes que se siente extraño caminar por sus viñedos y escuchar conversaciones en todos lados. Cuando era niña ese lugar era silencioso, solo cuando las uvas estaban en su punto se escuchaba a los recolectores silbar mientras tarareaban viejas canciones, ahora hay visitas recorriendo todos esos caminos de abundancia y ella está sola.

Luthor ha fallecido, dejándole el Dominio y tres hijos. Nunca se amaron, eso es seguro, pero fue la mejor compañía que pudo desear entre todos los Siete Reinos. Daemon Targeryen estaba bien, ella lo sabía, pero también estaba segura de que en ese caso su cama habría estado mejor ocupada por Jeremy Norridge, o eso se comentaba en Altojardín. En cambio Luthor la veía como mujer y también como señora y le daba la plena libertad de sus facultades que en medio de los Targaryen no hubiese tenido jamás.

Ah, como le alegra saberse libre de esas ataduras tontas de las demás mujeres, con las riendas completas de su vida. En cierta parte la detiene su mismo estatus social, pero pequeños sacrificios implican grandes recompensas. Un reino, una corona de espinas. Cosas como esas, arreglos informales que la sacan siempre de los peligros que acechan en la corte.

Olenna "Redwyne" Tyrell quizá la mujer más vieja y poderosa de los Siete Reinos, y no se lo debe a nadie, solo a su capacidad para demostrar poder.

Aunque, si no se miente con tanto empeño, sabe que le debe mucho a su marido y que no cambiaría nada. Tal vez su muerte, la soledad acompañada de flores que se le viene encima. Ojala fuese de nuevo solo la muchacha insubordinada que se escondía bajo las uvas cuando se enojaba, la niña impetuosa que salía a cabalgar con la ropa de su hermano y la misma que le preguntó a su futuro marido si prefería a los chicos antes que a las chicas. A veces extraña esa simplicidad, el poder devolver una carta al rey de Poniente negándose al matrimonio.

—¡Abuela! —Margaery tiene diez años, la voz de un grillo y la cara de un ángel.

—Margaery, que gusto verte.

La ha seguido hasta la playa, eso es seguro, esa niña siempre va tras de ella.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Dentro, peleando con padre. Le ha dicho que es un estúpido.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón.

Sonríe, igual que sonreía Luthor, con una confianza derivada de saberse bonita, elegante, importante y sobre todo querida. Margaery tiene tanto por aprender, pero una disposición increíble para impresionar. Posee todas las cualidades que le hacen falta a una mujer para salir adelante, siempre y cuando sepa usarlas.

—¿Te gusta este lugar, abuela?

—Sí, es de mi favoritos —responde con suspicacia, encontrando la manera de desviar el tema—, aquí me encargué de que fuese tu abuelo quien se casara conmigo.

—Porque no querías ser princesa ¿verdad?

—Siempre es mejor ser reina, la Reina de las Espinas.

—¿No era mejor ser la reina de Poniente?

—Eso era muy peligroso, ser una Targaryen me hubiese matado.

—¿Matado?

—He sido la Reina de las Espinas desde mi matrimonio, desde ese día hasta hoy ha habido cinco reinas junto al Trono de Hierro.

Margaery vuelve a sonreír, pero ya no con alegría, sino con astucia gatuna, una que provoca gracia en su aniñado rostro.

—¿También puedo ser reina?

—Puedes ser lo que tú quieras, siempre que no haya un hombre diciéndote que hacer.


End file.
